Aunque no sea necesario
by Deih
Summary: Ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, y aún no acababa de comprender que alguien se preocupaba por él; sin embargo, Peter se lo haría saber, sanando sus heridas aún cuando no lo necesitara.
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa del _Enfrentamiento de agentes [2]_ en la Infinity War del Foro **La Torre Stark.** Porque una de mis enemigas fue maldad pura y me envió al campo de batalla. ¡Javi, no me humilles tanto!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

El frío comenzaba a traspasar el traje de superhéroe, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara, temblando con cada nueva ráfaga de aire que se presentaba; sin embargo, se negaba a moverse del puente de Brooklyn, estando más atento de lo normal a su alrededor.

Algunos de los autos que transcurrían por allí a esas alturas de la noche, tocaban su bocina al reconocerle. Y es que a pesar de que muchas veces patrullaba las calles de New York colgándose de su telaraña, no siempre se quedaba quieto en un mismo lugar como en ese instante.

Sí, tal vez debía irse, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Su mente repetía una y otra vez que podía seguir esperando. Un segundo más, un minuto más, horas seguramente.

 _La eternidad._

Suspiró.

Tres horas desde el horario acordado, las esperanzas murieron y se preguntó si era tan malo conservarlas por tanto tiempo, tal y como él lo hacía cada vez que algo salía mal o deseaba lo inalcanzable.

Se levantó, quejándose bajo. Tanto tiempo con las piernas flexionadas y la espalda encorvada, no era bueno para nadie. Además, el helado clima calaba sus huesos sin piedad, molestándole de sobremanera. Estaba seguro que pescaría un resfriado, y de que sus labios estarían morados.

Realmente estaba tentado de insultar a ese bueno para nada a los cuatro vientos, ahí mismo, sobre el puente de New York.

—Fue mi culpa, ¿quién dijo que aceptara? —mascullaba, balanceándose por los grandes edificios. Las sirenas no se oían por ninguna parte y todo parecía tranquilo, algo que, lejos de ser bueno para Peter, le irritaba. Necesitaba distraerse y entrar en calor; sin embargo, al poco tiempo, supo que no encontraría aquello fuera de su cómodo departamento.

La máscara fue retirada y lanzada al suelo sin tantos miramientos, más enojado consigo mismo por sentir tristeza ante lo ocurrido que con el mercenario. Deadpool no se caracterizaba por ser alguien con equilibrio mental, más bien, era todo lo contrario. Vieras por donde lo vieras, poseía desequilibrio hasta para moverse; pero, dentro de todo, no era alguien que dejara plantado a su amor.

Esperen.

Eso se oyó realmente vergonzoso.

—¡Todo es su culpa! —exclamó haciendo un mohín, sus mejillas ruborizándose un poco. Ahora era cuando comenzaba a pensar en todas las palabras melosas e idiotas que solía decirle. Oh dios no, que alguien parara a su mente.

Unos toquecitos en la ventana de su balcón llamaron su atención. Desde que había llegado a su departamento, pequeño y acogedor, había estado insultando mentalmente a su novio _—malditas palabras vergonzosas_. Tanto, que ni se había molestado en quitarse el traje de Spiderman, mismo que todavía se encontraba helado por el invierno que azotaba a la Ciudad. Unos copos de nieve se habían deshecho en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, mojándolo un poco.

—¡Oh, tu adorable esposo ha llegado! —chilló Wade, apenas Parker abrió la ventana; sin embargo, éste esquivó el intento de abrazo que el mercenario intentó dar.

—Ni se te ocurra —le gruñó, ceñudo.

—¡Pero extrañé a mi esposa!

[Tal vez debiste avisarle]

(Al carajo, solo tómalo y aviéntalo a la cama)

Deadpool hizo un gesto, como si estuviera pensando en la última opción.

—No —frenó Peter, sentándose sobre la mesa de brazos cruzados, como si estuviera esperando una explicación. Pero claro, cuidado que si se lo dices, lo negará. Pf, ¿quién necesita explicaciones?

—De verdad parece una esposa enojada, espero no me haga dormir con el gato otra vez. O, ¿qué creen? ¡Tal vez intente meterlo en una bolsa con el perro del vecino! —sonrió hacia la cámara, que solo él veía, y le lanzó un beso a sus admiradoras.

Claro, él tiene admiradoras.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué estás haciendo? —irritado, el arácnido se preguntó por qué carajos hablaba con la pared de la sala. Muchos héroes que conoció en el pasado, e incluso el mismo Capitán América, le habían dicho que Wade tenía un desequilibrio mental enorme por lo que sufrió en su pasado; sin embargo, Peter decidió saltar todas las barreras y aceptar el loco amor que le profesaba el enmascarado.

Sí…eso incluye tener su corazón, literal. Todavía recordaba el pánico que le inundó cuando el mercenario se lo arrancó, entregándoselo en San Valentín.

—Hablando con mis fans, ellas dicen querer más fanservice —sonrió debajo de la máscara cual niño pequeño, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre Peter para rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos. Aunque pronto, pareció percatarse de algo—. Estás helado, baby boy.

(Pendejo, si lo citaste a la mierda del mundo)

[¿Nosotros lo hicimos? No recuerdo]

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Estuve esperándote horas! —lo empujó con rudeza; sin embargo, en el proceso, sus ojos avellana se encontraron de lleno con una mancha de sangre, misma que se extendía por gran parte del traje del mercenario. Su corazón pareció dejar de latir, ¿qué demonios? — ¿Por esto te retrasaste? ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Wade? —exigió saber, más asustado que enojado por su imprudencia.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Me di contra una pared, nada grave. Mejor, bésame Spidey~~ —levantó su máscara, intentando dar con los labios de su niño; mas éste no le dejó, apartando su rostro con su diestra.

—Levanta tu traje —ordenó, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Tarde.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste? ¡Bueeeno! ¡No me quejo!

(Al menos vayan a la cama)

[No, no. ¡La pared, LA PARED!]

—Ugggh, ¡no idiota! ¡Tu herida! —se quejó, todavía más rojo.

Wade ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Entre tanto movimiento, había quedado entre las piernas de Peter, con cada mano a sus costados, apoyadas en la mesa. Movió sus hombros, como si quisiera demostrarle que no pasaba nada.

—No me duele.

(Nunca nos duele)

[Nos acostumbramos]

Parker parpadeó con rapidez, sabiendo que esa no era la primera vez que aquello sucedía. Su diestra, aún enguantada a causa de su traje, se posó en el brazo del mercenario, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba igual o más frío que él. ¿Cuándo tiempo habría estado vagando fuera?

—De todas maneras, vamos a curar tu herida —se negó a dejar todo así, atrayendo él mismo a Deadpool al momento de tomarlo de su cinturón. Sabía que éste no se apartaría, siempre buscaba demasiado contacto.

—¡Awws! ¿Luego podremos tener sex-…?—cortó sus palabras, soltando un improperio cuando Peter le dio un golpe en la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas— ¡Spidey! ¡Tus golpes sí los siento! —lloriqueó como una nena.

(No tenemos poder aquí)

[HUYAMOS]

El castaño bufó, escondiendo una sonrisa por sus palabras. Mordió su labio inferior al levantar parte del traje del mercenario, dejando a la vista su estómago, marcado por aquellos experimentos a los que fue sometido. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la mancha de sangre. La herida estaba cerrándose; sin embargo, se notaba que en su momento había sido realmente profunda.

—¿Dónde estabas? —volvió a preguntar en un murmullo, empujando un poco a su pareja para bajarse de la mesa. Aún continuando con su acto de niña incomprendida, Deadpool se dejó guiar hasta caer en el sofá, haciendo movimientos raros.

—Snif, nadie me comprende. Espera, ustedes sí, ¿cierto? —observó la cámara con un puchero, mientras Peter solo le veía hablar con la lámpara.

(Será mejor que le respondas)

[Todavía recuerdo la patada que nos dio, presta atención]

—Tch, como odio que hagas eso —refunfuñó, yendo hacia el botiquín que poseía en la habitación. Con los meses había aprendido a tener paciencia, porque vaya que había que tenerla con Wade.

Al volver al sofá, lo encontró hundiendo un dedo en su herida como un niño pequeño. Hizo una mueca, dándole un golpe en la mano para que dejara de hacer tonterías.

—¡Pero baby boy…! —se cruzó de brazos en un dramático berrinche, haciéndose para atrás cuando sintió un algodón pasar por el agujero que tenía en su estómago.

Sí, era un agujero.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre lastimarte? ¡Deja de hacerlo! —regañó molesto. Le doliera o no, estuviera acostumbrado o no, tenía que dejar de ponerse en riesgo. Deadpool no distinguía del todo entre el placer y el dolor, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Desde que se convirtió en ese _perfecto mercenario_ , todas sus sensaciones colapsaron, entrando en un desequilibrio que afectó cada parte de su cuerpo.

Peter debía lidiar con ello constantemente. Y aunque le dolía verlo de esa manera, soportaba todo, lo cuidaba. Y es que simplemente ya no podía evitarlo, luego de tanto tiempo, Wade supo meterse en su corazón a rastras, sin querer abandonarlo nunca más.

—Ya está —suspiró, terminando de vendarle. Sabía que luego se cerraría, pero al menos desinfectó todo. En eso estaba cuando reparó en su otra mano, sintiendo una venita asomarse en su sien—. ¿Dónde…está… TU DEDO? —exclamó escandalizado, llevando ambas manos en sus mejillas en un claro gesto de _no puede ser esto._

—Ah…ehe… ¡es que el hijo de puta me lo mordió! —se excusó.

(Estás en problemas)

[Hay gente inútil y luego estás tú, tomaré mis cosas y me iré]

(No puedes irte sin mí, somos lo mismo. Retrasado)

[Deja de decirte retrasado a ti mismo entonces, subnormal]

—¡Deja de discutir! —amenazó, inflando su pecho con aire hasta soltarlo todo de golpe. Deadpool se quedó quietito, como si estuviera esperando a ser regañado una vez más— ¿Ahora me dirás? —preguntó enojado. Llegaba tarde a su encuentro y, encima, al volver le veía de esa manera. Su hermosa paciencia tenía un límite.

—Ah, mira, sucedió. Contrataron mercenarios, sí, eso. ¿Recuerdas al viejo padre de tu amigo loco? Bueno, ya. Quiere matarte, ¿no es genial? OH MY GOD. ¡Yo los asesiné a todos! —sonrió con un tinte de locura, aplaudiendo un poco y provocando que algo de sangre saliera del agujero que dejó su dedo ausente, mismo que aún tardaba en salir nuevamente.

(Es gracioso, también nos contrataron a nosotros)

[Nosotros solo trabajamos para el trasero de Spidey, que no me jodan]

(Creí que lo hacíamos por todo su cuerpo)

[También]

Parker tenía una mueca descolocada, apenas había entendido lo que dijo. Aquello hizo que se quedara por varios minutos sin reacción, pasando por alto los chistes poco graciosos de su novio. ¿Eso significaba que…?

—¿Estabas protegiéndome? —cuestionó, intentando que su voz saliera sin temblor aparente. Wade arrugó la nariz bajo la máscara, como si no entendiera su pregunta.

—¿No lo hice siempre?

(Nos ofendes)

[Somos tus caballeros de gran miembro con armadura dorada]

(¿Por qué dorado?)

[Cierto, mejor rojo. La sangre es exquisita]

—Tienes razón —cortó la súper charla que el mercenario estaba sosteniendo, acercándose a él hasta sentarse en su regazo. Deadpool parpadeó rápido, ¡la primera vez que Peter se movía solo!

Chilló como colegiala, rodeando la cinturita de su araña. Hecho aquello, y brindándole el calor que el clima de New York le había quitado, estiró su trompita, pidiendo un beso. Parker rió ligero ante aquello, bajando sus defensas poco a poco. Luego tendría tiempo de interrogarlo más acerca del nuevo enemigo que estaba tras sus pasos, ahora, solo le quedaba agradecerle y sanar sus heridas. Porque aunque Wade ya estuviera acostumbrado al dolor, sin comprender lo mucho que le preocupaba, él seguiría a su lado, cuidándolo.

Pasando uno de sus brazos tras el cuello de su mercenario, se inclinó y le regaló un beso, suspirando contra sus labios al sentirlos algo fríos; sin embargo, cuando el contacto subió un poco de tono, aquello cambió, la calidez de sus movimientos inundando el ambiente con extrema rapidez.

Para cuando se separaron, el castaño tomó la diestra de su contrario, observando la parte donde el dígito faltaba. Besó la palma de la misma con suavidad, sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su pecho.

—Crecerá —mencionó Wade, sin saber muy bien por qué las palabras salían de su garganta sin permiso cuando de Peter se trataba. ¿Por qué la necesidad de hacerlo feliz a todas horas? Aunque la pregunta sería, más bien—: ¿Por qué pones esa cara? —no era inocente, para nada, pero su voz sonó así. Peter levantó la mirada, como si no acabara de creerse que haya preguntado eso. Finalmente, suspiró, haciendo que el mercenario colocara esa misma mano en su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón.

—Porque no me gusta que te lastimes —respondió en un hilo de voz, recargándose contra Deadpool. La única manera de que no estuviera pateándolo, era que éste estuviera lastimado. Cada herida que su novio poseía, era una herida directo a su alma. Peter ya había perdido a muchas personas y, a pesar de saber que Wade no era exactamente alguien normal, no podía evitar temer cuando la sangre se presentaba en aquel traje rojizo y oscuro.

—¡Pero me regenero! ¡Mira! —exclamó entusiasmado, utilizando su mano disponible para tomar una de sus katanas. Estuvo a punto de clavársela en alguna parte cuando Parker se la arrebató, asustado por su movimiento— Eh, pero quería mostrarte que no pasaba nada.

(Deja que te demos la prueba. Somos súper poderosos)

[Eso se escuchó demasiado gay, cállate]

(Pero somos gays)

[Buen punto]

—¡No quiero verlo! ¡Ya sé que te regeneras! —bufó, tirando la katana por ahí. Ya sabía que a su novio no le molestaba mucho lo que hacía con sus armas. Al menos, él tenía privilegios— ¿Por qué sigues sin entender que me preocupo por ti? Wade, deja de hacer eso —pidió con seriedad, tomando el rostro de su contrario para observar sus ojos. Antes de que le respondiera, sus dedos deslizaron la máscara, quitándosela por completo sin tiempo a replicas.

Apoyó su frente contra la de él y Deadpool frunció ligeramente el ceño, los sedosos cabellos de su arañita le hacían cosquillas. Poco a poco, y de forma automática, sus manos terminaron en las caderas de Spidey, atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, bajó su cabeza y plantó un nuevo beso en los labios del castaño, profundizando como solo él sabía hacerlo, arrancándole un jadeo que sonó sublime.

Realmente no había creído volver a enamorarse de esa manera, mucho menos que se preocuparan por él. Alguien que no tenía estribos, equilibrio ni cualquier otra cosa que, a ojos de otras personas, poseería el hombre perfecto; sin embargo, logró obtener el corazón de Parker, y si pudo hacer aquello, significaba que no todo estaba perdido.

El clima de la Ciudad contrarrestaba con la calidez que inundó el pequeño departamento. Entre besos, Peter consiguió la nueva promesa de cuidarse más. Y aunque luego Wade comenzara a chillar con que fue manipulación, él estaría divertido por haber conseguido su objetivo.

Aunque no fuera necesario, no se daría por vencido. Le demostraría a su mercenario que el dolor no era siempre la única opción, y se encargaría de equilibrarlo con el paso del tiempo. Y, aún si no lograra lo último, seguiría a su lado. Porque se había enamorado y, demonios, ya no podía separarse de él.

Estaba perdido. Y lo mejor de todo, era que no le importaba estarlo.


End file.
